Sarenith 5th, 0 KE
We made survival checks in the morning to gather supplies, and then continued on our journey through the badlands. Earth Elementals We traveled about an hour before we reached a canyon pass which had been buried in rocks and debris. We expected it would take either three hours to clear out the debris, or four hours to find an alternative pass. We had been clearing the debris for about an hour and a half when we were attacked by two small earth elementals, and one medium one. We tried to fight them off, but couldn't do much to harm them. We decided to take the detour to get around them. Ovrul Griv fired a parting shot from the back of the wagon out of spite. Surprisingly, he managed to kill one of the smaller ones, but we still continued away on our trip to find an alternative path. Suspicions During the trip along the detour, the group began to suspect that Davick Florin might be a drow, due to his use of a hand crossbow and the presence of a detectable transmutation aura on him. Davick was confronted on the issue and explained that the transmutation aura was simply due to a monkey climb potion, and he carried a hand crossbow because he had killed many drow and had been able to collect one. Drow Ambush As we continued on our way, we were passing through a canyon when we spotted movement up ahead along the tops of the canyon. We suspected a drow ambush. The drow were closer than we expected and launched an attack quickly. Some shot at us, some slid down the canyon slope to attack us in melee. We fought them off and shot them down. Notably, Serras went ahead of the group to attack several drow on his own, warning the group to stay back. As Alvir was coming to help him, Serras channeled negative energy which injured both Alvir and Yvandir, along with five of the drow. During the fight, the drow leader sprung out of a hiding place in the base of the canyon so that he could shoot at us. However, with the onslaught that the party produced, the drow were defeated without having had a chance to kill or incapacitate anyone. The remaining drow began to turn and run. Their leader tried to run off when the other drow did, but Ovrul shot him in the back of the knee to prevent his escape. He was taken prisoner, along with two drow who had entered melee combat and were knocked unconscious. In addition, two drow corpses were taken by Lyrith for research. The leader was bound in manacles, while the other two drow were tied up in rope. Meanwhile, the group spent about half an hour scouting out the area, just to ensure that it was safe to proceed and that there were no further drow in the area. When we were convinced it was safe, we continued on our way. Two hours after leaving the canyon, we had finally made our way out of the badlands and begun traveling through grasslands. Davick was paid 100 gp for his services to the distaste of some of the party members, but he seemed willing to cooperate with the group in the future if he ever saw us again. Leadership Selection Camp was set up in order to give everyone in the caravan time to rest. Lo Wang brought up the need for leadership. Levy and Artemis were clear choices for the PCs, but met up with some resistance from Delvin Egmeyer who desired a position of leadership of his own. After a harsh rebuttal, Delvin reluctantly yielded to the clear favorites. See also * Sarenith 4th, 0 KE (Day two) * Sarenith 6th, 0 KE (Day four) Category:History